


8.309 quilômetros de orgulho

by chikaralovebot (charlotebrainrot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Post-Time Skip, they are in love your honor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotebrainrot/pseuds/chikaralovebot
Summary: A partida entre os Scheels adlers e MSBJ Black Jackals acabou mas o coração de Oikawa Tooru ainda têm sentimentos que o jovem não quer digerir, instintivamente ele procura a única pessoa que consegue pensarouA madrugada e a consciência tranquila de um sonolento Iwaizumi Hajime antes de, como sempre, ser bagunçada pelo melhor amigo
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	8.309 quilômetros de orgulho

**Author's Note:**

> Se furudate-sensei não quer trazer nossos meninos de volta eu mesma trago!   
> Sinceramente, eu escrevi isso para poder dormir em paz, mas se alguém gostar dessa tentativa de fazer meus headcannon tomar vida já vou ficar muito feliz ~~

Tooru Oikawa escondeu o sorriso ao ouvir a bola acertar o chão da quadra em Miyage, aproximadamente 18.487 km do chão que se encontrava sentado em seu apartamento em Buenos Aires. Levantou-se e foi até o quarto carregando o notebook aberto. Depois de largar o computador e a si mesmo na cama – ignorando os gritos da torcida e a voz dos narradores argentinos que falavam sobre o desempenho dos jogadores - pegou o celular e conferiu as horas para fazer a matemática rápida de sempre, antes de procurar o contato e chamar. Sim, a cada jogada impressionante de nomes familiares em quadra o castanho mandava sua reação e comentários para Iwaizumi, mas como o jovem nem tinha visualizado imaginou que estivesse dormindo (e não o ignorando, as vezes acontecia). De qualquer maneira, ele correria o risco de acorda-lo apenas pela ansiedade estranha que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo. 

O telefone chamou 5 vezes antes de uma voz ranzinza de sono grunhir do outro lado:  
\- Estava num sonho tão bom... você não existia e eu tinha paz – falou baixo e perigoso um Iwaizumi Hajime do outro lado da linha.

\- Achei que tivesse morrido! Não acredito que dormiu mesmo, achei que fosse assistir ao jogo comigo. – Silêncio – Bom, eu o narrei de qualquer forma então se não quiser spoilers não olhe as 64 mensagens que eu te mandei, e se você não tiver gravado eu te mando amanhã. – Oikawa falou rápido e num só folego.

Ver Hinata-kun e seus antigos adversários numa partida tão intensa tinha mexido com sua cabeça. Estava com vontade de jogar vôlei agora mesmo. Mas não apenas jogar, queria aquela garra e objetivo que transbordavam em quadra hoje. Tinha se lembrado - com uma ajuda do ruivo - a alguns anos atrás: vôlei era divertido. E a cada treino percebia seu talento sendo lapidado, seu instinto sendo desenvolvido. E mesmo assim será que estava se completando ou se escondendo? 

\- Aparentem não tenho muita escolha nisso, então... – Iwaizumi respondeu com a voz mais firme enquanto esfregava o olho com a mão livre e espreguiçava para conferir o horário no relógio ao lado da cama em seu apartamento na Califórnia. – Mas precisava me avisar ás 4 da madrugada, Lixoikawa? Você sabe que eu tenho uma partida e trabalho amanhã, e você tem treino... – alguma coisa na voz de Tooru não lhe parecia normal, mas a paciência do menino era notoriamente curta – Desembucha...

Oikawa olhou para tela do computador no momento que Hinata levantava Kageyama e o girava num abraço de urso. De repente o teto lhe pareceu mais agradável, seu coração parecia apertado. Ele estava a mais de 8 mil quilômetros de distância da Califórnia...  
-Nada, ué... Então: como vai a 2ª divisão? – Sabia que estaria aborrecendo Iwaizumi com essa pergunta, então não se surpreendeu com o tratamento que recebeu antes da resposta do moreno. 

Hajime jogava como ponteiro no time campeão da 1ª divisão da liga norte-americana e trabalhava como assistente de preparador físico do time da sua antiga faculdade junto com Takashi Utsui desde que se formou. Ele suspirou resignado, puxou o travesseiro e se recostou na cabeceira da cama, olhando para cima. Podiam conversar isso a qualquer momento, por ligação ou mensagem, mas aparentemente Tooru queria companhia. E, claro que Hajime não queria conversar com ele todo momento também, diria a si mesmo, poderia bloqueá-lo e dormir feliz a qualquer momento. Mas era uma espécie de trabalho, no qual seus sentimentos sempre estiveram totalmente controlados, obviamente. 

\- Porque eu ainda tenho paciência pra você? - ouviu a risada baixa do outro lado - Está bem, nós vamos fingir que não você não poderia me perguntar isso em qualquer outro momento? Ok... Lembra da minha discussão com levantador? Sim, o loiro de topete... Considere resolvido.

\- Para quem lidou comigo tantos anos você enfrenta um desafio agora, já que meus levantamentos eram tudo que você precisava, Ace - Iwaizumi revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso e as bochechas de corarem ao ouvir Oikawa dizendo isso. Com certeza era apenas saudades, com certeza...

O moreno pigarreou para se recompor antes de responder:   
-Na verdade peguei uma página do meu próprio livro de como lidar com rebeldes – ouviu a pergunta do outro lado da linha e completou – Kyōtani-kun 

-Vai me dizer que acabou com ele na queda de braço? – Oikawa riu alto e o coração de Hajime perdeu o compasso ao ponto de quase se esquecer de ouvir o resto da frase depois de concordar – Tenho certeza que você o traumatizou. 

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, o que normalmente não seria um problema nem incomum, mas ambos estavam impacientes naquela madrugada. Quando voltaram a falar foi ao mesmo tempo e Oikawa insistiu para Iwaizumi continuar.  
\- Perguntei se você estava torcendo para algum lado especifico hoje...

Oikawa bufou antes de responder  
\- Para ser sincero sim, o time do baixinho-chan estava tecnicamente superior hoje e pode ser que eu tenha torcido em alguns pontos para eles - Iwa riu baixo do outro lado - vai dizer que estava torcendo para seu grande amigo Wakatoki-kun e pro Tobio? 

\- Não tenho preferências, Ushijima-kun é bem grandinho tenho certeza que deu o seu melhor, mas Hinata-kun merecia... Já te falei que na última vez que fui para Santa Mônica jogar vôlei de praia me chamaram de ninja? Por causa do Ninja Shouyou! Ele realmente ficou famoso – foi a vez de Oikawa corar enquanto imaginava Iwaizumi jogando vôlei de praia em seu tempo livre - Imagine você jogou com uma estrela! - completou rindo enquanto se lembrava das vezes que Oikawa encontrou Hinata no Brasil. 

\- Considerando você a estrela? - Oikawa deixou escapar enquanto organizava os sentimentos. Merda. Merda. Merda. 

O silêncio aconteceu novamente. E novamente eles se embolaram ao quebra-lo.

\- Acho que estou com saudades – Oikawa exagerou no drama para tentar disfarçar o clima, mas sendo honesto em suas palavras.   
\- Tenho que te contar uma cois... – Iwaizumi tinha começado baixinho  
\- AH! FALA, FALA...   
\- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?   
\- Disse nada não, tem que me contar o que? 

\- Eu, ahn... Abriu uma vaga para preparador físico em outro país, eu provavelmente vou me mudar. E o técnico me disse que vai ser bom, eu estou indo para um período de teste, se tudo der certo entro como assistente principal e preparador oficial do time nacional na próxima olimpíada... – Iwaizumi vomitou todas as notícias da maneira que foi se lembrando, sem organização ou empatia pela quantidade de informações que Oikawa teria que assimilar.

Mudanças? Mais distância? Tinham ainda aquele acordo que fizeram de manter “o que quer que fosse esse relacionamento” até os dois estarem satisfeitos o suficiente e no mesmo lugar para pensar no próximo passo...

Oikawa ficou em silêncio, mas esse era diferente dos anteriores. 

\- Oi, está aí ainda? - Iwaizumi temia ter matado o melhor amigo, estava muito nervoso com a reação do castanho. 

\- Sim, estou só... Meus parabéns! Estou muito feliz por você... hm, é... Mudar pra onde...? – Estava mesmo feliz, mas junto com o orgulho e a felicidade veio uma onda de tristeza que parecia uma neblina em seus sentimentos.

Oikawa sabia porque estava tão afetado, só não queria admitir. Ainda tinha o orgulho como um farol em sua mente. Mas sinceramente não esperava menos de Iwaizumi, ele era confiável, trabalhador e ninguém no mundo merecia mais que ele na opinião do levantador. 

\- Ah... para Buenos Aires, no time Atlético San Juan.... Eu ia te avisar quando estivesse mais perto ou na verdade estava pensando só em aparecer na sua porta no mês que vêm -riu ao imaginar a reação do moreno. Uma frase que foi como um vento forte e clareou todos os pensamentos de Oikawa.

Mais silêncio. Agora Iwaizumi tinha certeza que o havia matado.

\- Iwa-chan - Oikawa estava com a voz embargada e nem fazia questão de disfarçar – acho que era isso que faltava.

\- Faltava? - Iwaizumi estava surpreso com a reação do outro lado do mundo. Compartilhar seus planos com Oikawa fazia com que eles fossem reais e percebeu o quanto queria tudo que ia mudar em sua vida. Independência para preparar seu próprio time e Oikawa Tooru. “Que os deuses tinham misericórdia de minha alma, mesmo...” 

\- Família, Hajime, você... - disse e esperava que a tecnologia da ligação fosse capaz de transmitir o amor e a sinceridade dessas palavras - Vôlei é orgulho e instinto, mas é diversão e talento também. E com você sempre foi todas essas coisas, era a parte que faltava. Eu... Acho que eu estou satisfeito, já podemos parar de correr, não?

\- Você tem razão, também estou pronto... Não se acostume – sorriu Iwaizumi enquanto secava uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer pela bochecha.

\- Acho que meu trabalho agora é conseguir a nacionalidade Argentina para continuar a trabalhar com meu preparador físico, para garantir que ele vai fazer um bom trabalho e permanecer fiel a suas origens, vulgo: eu. – Oikawa conseguiu terminar essa frase mesmo que o rosto estivesse doendo de tanto sorrir e seu coração descontrolado com todos os cenários em seu futuro próximo e distante. 

\- Nossa promessa era ganhar de todos, certo? As olimpíadas são um bom lugar para começarmos. - Iwaizumi usou o plural com consciência dessa vez. Realmente acreditava nisso, acreditava nele e neles. Chega de correr sozinho.

Eles ficariam bem, o mundo mal perdia por esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, nossa você chegou aqui... nossa, ok! Obrigada <3 espero que seu coraçãozinho esteja mais quentinho assim como o meu quando eu penso nesses dois idiotas........ (ai eu amo eles)


End file.
